Favorita
by Jacquei
Summary: No había mucho tiempo que perder, por lo tanto, no había mucho que pensar.


Moví mis caderas de tal manera que creí que terminaría exhausto a tan sólo unos segundos de haber comenzado, pero la práctica ya me había acostumbrado a no desfallecer. Vivo y muero por su súplica que se asemeja más a un comando, casi un mantra en el que sólo me dice una palabra, la cual no puede gritar como quiere: "rápido..."

Y vaya que lo cumplo con placer.

Me acerco más y más hasta que nuestros cuerpos se funden, y aunque ya no puedo acercarme más, ella intenta que eso sea posible al abrazar mi cintura con sus piernas. Me sorprende la fuerza que tiene a pesar de que se esfuerza en no gritar mordiendo una de mis almohadas. Abre los ojos de vez en cuando para verme, incluso si se encuentran entrecerrados logro ver el deseo asomándose entre ellos.

Con un poco de experimentación supe maneras en las cuales logra disfrutar aún más nuestras noches en la clandestinidad. Comienzo a juguetear y a pinchar sus rosados pezones en crecimiento y ella sólo muerde con más fuerza la almohada y alcanzó a escuchar cómo es que apaga uno de sus gemidos. Si alguno se logra escabullir estamos fritos.

Primero está la diferencia de edad. Aunque ella sea una adolescente, yo ya soy legalmente un adulto. Ese sería suficiente problema si no agregáramos que se trata de una de mis hermanas menores. Esto es completamente consensual, pero quien estaría más frito sería yo. Sin embargo, continúo dejando sin llave mi puerta y no ha pasado una noche desde su último cumpleaños en el que ella no entre y cierre después de mí.

El resto de mis hermanas y mis padres siguen sin sospechar. Actuamos como de costumbre, seguimos con nuestras vidas como si esto no ocurriera, pero en las noches nos entregamos por completo al otro. Ni siquiera existe un factor romántico explícito entre nosotros. Los besos que compartimos son secuelas del deseo que arde entre nosotros. Incluso ahora, luego de volver a escuchar un gemido ahogado, decidí quitarle la almohada y besarla. Ella me responde de la misma manera y pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo sigo sin detenerme y en su lugar logro aumentar la velocidad. Las sábanas que nos cubren no seguirán deteniendo el ruido proveniente de esta habitación si me atrevo a aumentar el ritmo. No parece que pueda, pero a estas alturas soy capaz de desfallecer por culpa del placer.

No sería la peor de las muertes...

Mientras nuestras bocas están unidas siento cada una de sus vibraciones causadas por sus gemidos e incluso agrego algunas propias. Siento a la vez cómo sus paredes se estrechan aún más alrededor de mi miembro, lo que me obliga a reducir mi empuje y trato de compensarlo tratando de ir más lejos.

En medio de esta compensación ella me da una palmada en la espalda. Esa era mi señal para detenerme. Lo cual hice con un poco de desdén, pero creo que ella quería cambiar de posición. Luego de un par de fluidos movimiento ahora yo estaba sobre mi espalda y ella encima mío. No tardó en comenzar a dar pequeños saltos sobre mi pelvis y de vez en cuando se movía a los lados conmigo aún adentro. Esas veces fui yo el que se obligó a apagar mis gemidos, todo mientras ella sonreía de forma pícara durante todo momento.

Me sorprende este lado suyo. Aunque, debí haberlo visto venir. Es decir, ¿qué clase de restricciones tenemos ahora que comenzamos con esto?

Claro, haríamos hasta lo imposible para no ser atrapados, pero de vez en cuando se nos apeteció correr riesgos. Los días de lavado en casa, uno de los dos nos ofrecíamos a encargarnos de ello, una vez que la carga estaba en la lavadora ella se subía sobre la lavadora y aprovechábamos la histérica forma en la que nuestro raquítico instrumento de línea blanca se movía por doquier para mejorar nuestro encuentro sexual. Solíamos excusarnos de clase y encontrarnos en el baño; era un fastidio encontrar la oportunidad para escapar del lugar, así que dejamos de hacer eso. Lo bueno de Royal Woods es que tenemos muchos sitios privados en los cuales desatar nuestra imaginación.

De cierta forma me está desgastando la falta de romance en esta relación. Raro, ¿no? Y aunque desee esa clase de relación, sé de anteplano que nunca la tendría con ella. Sólo sé que cuando estoy con ella de esta manera todas las dudas desaparecen por unos instantes y podemos concentrarnos en el otro.

Ella comienza a mascar su dedo índice y a bajar el ritmo. Lo cual indica algo muy obvio. A pesar de estar cerca de mi límite, me atrevo a tomarla de la cintura y la ayudo a llegar allí. Doy gracias por haber tensado los resortes del colchón, de lo contrario sería muy notorio el ruido que haría la madera mientras llevábamos a cabo esto.

No estoy lo suficientemente distraído como para no notar que si ella llegaba al clímax en la posición que estaba nos arriesgaríamos a un gemido que no quisiéramos que nadie oyera. Así que antes de que eso pasara volví a cambiar de posición. Esta vez hice que se pusiera boca abajo sobre la cama y yo me coloqué detrás de ella. Casi de forma instintiva ella se inclinó para facilitar mi trabajo.

Diablos, adoro cómo nos comunicamos sin decir palabra alguna. Cuestión de práctica, supongo.

No pierdo el tiempo y vuelvo a reanudar el acto mientras ella vuelve a morder una almohada. Sé por un hecho que ella no es alguien que guarda silencio cuando está por terminar. Mis manos están sosteniendo su parte posterior mientras trato de mantener un ritmo constante, pero el que esté a punto de alcanzar mi límite sólo me entorpece.

Creí que tendría que seguir a pesar de terminar primero cuando la escuché dar una exhalación exagerada y sentí al poco tiempo mayor humedad recorriendo mi pierna. Decidí dejarme llevar y continúe a una velocidad similar a la del comienzo, y tras un último empuje terminé colapsando encima de ella tras consumar el acto para mí.

No quise continuar incomodándola con mi peso, así que me hice a un lado, claro, no sin antes quitarme el condón, hacerle un nudo y tirarlo al cesto de basura junto con el que usamos hace una media hora. Si muero aquí, no tendría absolutamente nada de qué quejarme. Aunque entonces la dejaría a ella con un lío del cual que no alcanzo a concebir cómo se zafaría.

Ambos estamos exhaustos y comenzamos a mostrar señas de somnolencia, las cuales no tardarían en ser cambiadas a las de un pesado sueño. Ella generalmente vuelve a su habitación, pero no sería la primera vez que se quedara la noche y fingiera que es la primera en levantarse para usar el baño. El que se haya acomodado para dormir sobre hombro es señal de que correrá el riesgo en la mañana. Es la ventaja que tengo de ser el único con habitación propia.

Quiero decir algo. Tengo la enorme necesidad de sacar una idea de mi mente, cualquiera. Incluso alguna tontería para no dormir en el silencio y fingir que esto es así de normal, y para nada inapropiado en niveles que ni Lisa podría calcular. No sé por qué, pero es algo que quiero hacer. Sin embargo, estoy exhausto y apenas me queda fuerza para medio abrazarla.

Estoy por darme por vencido ante mi extraña petición cuando la escucho articular unas palabras con una pesadez similar a la que yo tendría:

— Sabía que yo era tu gemela favorita...

Dice con un tono burlón que alcanza a energizar un resoplido juguetón de mi parte. Pronto siento a su cabeza ceder ante el cansancio y yo no tardo en unírmele, no sin antes pensar en que ni siquiera a Luan se le habría ocurrido un chiste tan bueno.


End file.
